Duality
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Maria's been hunting with the Winchesters for years, but when angels and demons come into play, she reveals a secret she's had hidden for a long time which could put her life in danger. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Guess Who's Back

**Summary: **Maria's been hunting with the Winchesters for years, but when angels and demons come into play, she reveals a secret she's had hidden for a long time which could put her life in danger. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Maria Vaughn.

**A/N: **Hi! Okay, an OC fic again, but this is one with a little twist. I want to know what you think of Maria, because I think she's very interesting in the respect of what her role is in the Apocalypse. Personality-wise, you'll find out more in the next chapter. ENJOY! xxxxx

**

* * *

Duality**

**-One: Guess Who's Back- **

He stood there with his arms wrapped around her and she held him back, pulling back and studying that beautiful face she'd known for so long. His hands were in her dark red hair (dark blood red), fingers winding around the curls that hung over her shoulders. His gorgeous green eyes met her dark blue ones and they smiled at each other.

"Hey, Maria."

"Hey, Dean."

She couldn't hold her tears back, and a few escaped her eyes but he pulled her safely into his arms, holding her close and shushing her.

"How…when…?"

"I don't know how…but I woke up in a pine box only two days ago…" Dean replied, kissing her forehead, "I gotta say it…I missed you…"

"I missed you too."

They stood in the motel room she'd booked not too far away from Bobby's friend Pamela Barnes, the best psychic in the state by far. Bobby and Sam were there too and she couldn't help but hug them both. She'd seen Bobby in between Dean's death and now, but not Sam. She gripped the younger Winchester tightly and smiled, rubbing his back and pressing as close as she stood.

"Sam."

"Maria."

* * *

The Winchesters and Pamela conducted a séance with Bobby and Maria, finding a being called Castiel. Maria tried to stop her head snapping up at the name. Castiel? What did Castiel have to do with anything? That's when Pamela told Castiel that it took a lot to scare her and she went blind. Maria felt so guilty that she couldn't warn her but she had orders. She was privileged enough as it was without her blowing it all by disobedience.

That night, she had a visit to make.

As the Winchesters slept, Maria headed away to the warehouse that Bobby and Dean would be using the next day for the ritual.

"Come on, Castiel. Where are you?"

"Maria?"

Maria smiled and turned in the direction of the voice, seeing her lover in the most delicious meat-suit he could've picked.

"Hey, Cas." She whispered, "I've missed you."

Castiel moved closer to Maria and wound his borrowed arms around her, unfurling his beautiful black and blue wings and entwining them with her black and purple ones.

"I've missed you too, Maria." Castiel replied, both of them sharing a tender look as they broke away.

Maria cupped Castiel's cheek and they leaned in, locking lips and holding still for a moment. Maria gave Castiel a chance to get used to the feeling of the kiss before she moved her lips against his. Breaking their loving kiss they looked deep into each others eyes.

"Oh, my beautiful angel!" She cried, hugging him tight, burying her face in his shoulder, "How's Heaven?"

"Still beautiful." Castiel replied, "How's Earth?"

"The usual." Maria answered, "You didn't have to burn out Pamela's eyes."

"I wouldn't have if she'd listened to my warnings," Castiel replied, "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I couldn't! I have orders, Castiel, just the same as you do." Maria hissed, "I had to let that happen. I'm a very privileged angel, you know that. I'm not going to blow it all on protecting someone's eyes, which we can just put back by the way."

Castiel sighed and took Maria's hand, his blue eyes burning into hers as he kissed the back of it.

"I must go." He whispered, kissing Maria's lips tenderly, "Tomorrow night?"

"They're coming for you." Maria replied, "They'll try the whole Devil's traps and wards tactic with weapons and the knife of the demon, Ruby, no doubt."

Castiel nodded and kissed Maria one more time before nuzzling foreheads with her and leaving her in the warehouse.

Maria sighed as she watched her lover of so many millennia leave and returned to the Winchesters.

Tomorrow, they'd discover the truth.

-TBC-

* * *

**It's very vague right now, but by the next chapter there will be more detail, I promise! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! xxxxx**


	2. Living a Lie

**Summary: **Maria's been hunting with the Winchesters for years, but when angels and demons come into play, she reveals a secret she's had hidden for a long time which could put her life in danger. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Maria Vaughn. I don't own some of the lines in this piece either.

**A/N: **Many thanks to _**zeza-66**_ for being the first person to review this story! xxxxx ENJOY CHAPTER TWO!

**

* * *

Duality**

**-Two: Living a Lie- **

Dean stabbed Ruby's knife into Castiel's chest and Maria stood back, watching as Castiel pulled the knife from his borrowed chest and threw it to the floor. Bobby went to hit him with a crowbar and Maria stepped forward, grabbing the crowbar with abnormal strength and looking at Bobby with pitying eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bobby." She whispered, pressing her fingers to Bobby's forehead and sending him slowly falling to the ground.

"Maria?" Dean asked, Maria turning with tears in her eyes as she looked at Castiel and then Dean.

"We need to talk, Dean." Castiel said calmly, "Alone."

Dean moved to Bobby's side and checked for a pulse.

"He's alive, Dean." Maria told him, "I promise."

Dean looked at both Castiel and Maria and scowled, Maria's chest hurting at the expression.

"Who are you?" Dean asked Castiel, the angel busy looking through books and at the arsenal of weapons on the tables.

"Castiel." The angel replied, Dean huffing in annoyance.

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?" Dean asked, Castiel looking to Maria who nodded.

"I'm an angel of the Lord." Castiel said, "So is Maria."

"Get the hell out of here." Dean growled, "There's no such thing."

"This is your problem, Dean." Maria sighed, "You have no faith."

That's when the lightning flashed and Dean watched as his best friend and Castiel showed their wings to him in shadow on the walls of the warehouse. The lightning died down and Dean stared at Maria. He'd known this sweet, loving, caring, brave, strong, frankly awesome girl since she was five and he was seven, and now he knew the truth, he didn't think he could trust her anymore. Maria could read that thought and her heart broke.

"You've spent your entire existence living a lie?" He asked, Maria nodding, "You lied to us for all this time?"

"Dean, please…"

"You let me go to Hell…you didn't protect me…" Dean breathed, Maria getting right into his space.

"Hey! I'm the only angel in Heaven who's gotten this close to humanity without actually losing any Grace or falling, and I have to follow my orders!" She snapped, "If I don't follow my orders I can't protect you and Sam in any other way, am I understood, Dean? I had to let you go to Hell, I had no choice, unless of course you wanted me rendering damn near useless."

Dean looked at her with confusion.

"How the fuck do you think you've gotten out of so many hunts alive, some without a scratch?" She asked, "Even when I've not been there, I've been watching you. I have orders and I have to follow them. End of story."

"Some angels you two are." Dean snarled, pointing to Castiel first and then Maria, "You burned out that poor woman's eyes, and you stood by and watched."

"For the final _fucking _time, I have orders!" Maria yelled, covering her eyes and sighing, "Father, forgive me for the cursing but this guy's a moron!"

"I warned Pamela not to spy on my true form." Castiel said, "It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding in response, "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them." Castiel replied, "I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh?" Dean asked, earning a glare from Maria, "What, holy tax accountant?"

"This? This is…a vessel." Castiel answered.

"A gorgeous one too." Maria whispered to herself.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked, Maria wanting to punch his lights out in response to his disbelief and lack of faith.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this." Castiel said, Maria nodding in agreement.

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Dean asked, Maria letting out a defeated almost sob.

"Dean, come on!" She cried, "Look at us both! You saw the wings, you saw the powers! Castiel pulled you out of Hell!"

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"Because I went with him.

Dean blinked in shock and he stared at his friend.

"You…what?"

"I went with him. I wasn't happy about him going down alone so I went with him." Maria whispered, "I didn't pull you out, but I led the way in and out of Hell. I didn't receive half as much damage as Castiel did, but I can assure you that he is an angel."

"Why me? I'm not important, Maria!"

"What's the matter?" Castiel asked, tilting his head as he looked at the hunter, "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked, speaking past the lump in his throat.

"Because God commanded it." Castiel answered, Maria adding to the response.

"Because we have work for you."

* * *

Later that night, Castiel watched as a tear fell down Maria's cheek, moving to wipe it away.

"He must hate me now." She whispered, "I've lied to them, all of them…"

"You had no choice, Maria. You did well." Castiel replied, pulling her close for an embrace.

Maria wrapped her arms around Castiel in return and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What of the others?" She asked, "The demons will be after me for sure."

"The demons are no match for you." Castiel assured her, "You're far too strong for them."

"I know that Dean still hasn't bought this…" She said, "I'm gonna have to go and try and convince him and the others that what we said was true."

Castiel heard Maria sigh and she moved closer to him, sharing a sweet kiss with him before squeezing his hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Maria."

Now came the more difficult part, trying to convince the men she'd grown up with that she wasn't the enemy and that what had been spoken this night was true.

-TBC-


	3. Please Believe Me

**Summary: **Maria's been hunting with the Winchesters for years, but when angels and demons come into play, she reveals a secret she's had hidden for a long time which could put her life in danger. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Maria Vaughn. I don't own some of the lines in this piece either.

**A/N: **I hope you like this chapter, there's a wing-related surprise in here. ENJOY! xxxxx

**

* * *

Duality**

**-Three: Please Believe Me- **

As Dean read through the books Bobby had given him, he heard a flutter of wings and turned to see Maria standing there.

"Is this how you're gonna appear now, huh?" Dean asked, "You're just gonna show up without warning."

"Dean…please…" Maria begged, "I'll still be the person I was. Nothing's going to change."

"No, Maria," Dean breathed, "Everything's changed. You lied to us."

"Dean, I had no choice!"

"Yes you did!" Dean retorted, "We all have a choice, Maria! So what's your angel name, huh? It can't be Maria, that's too human. Oh, and did you possess some poor kid at five years old too?"

His rant was stopped by the hardest slap Dean had ever received in his life, and the sound of the hit made Bobby poke his head around the door, Dean finally able to look at Maria's utterly hurt expression. She wanted to call Dean every name under the sun, but she loved him too much to bring herself to. She looked at him one more time before vanishing in a flutter of wings, going to a field in the middle of nowhere and just laying down in the grass, completely defeated. She felt a familiar presence by her side and she smiled through her tears.

"Hold me…" She whispered, her lover laying by her side and pulling her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Maria." Castiel breathed, "I…I feel like I've turned those who are practically your family against you."

"No, it isn't your fault." Maria replied, rolling over and looking into Castiel's eyes, "Can I see your wings?"

Castiel didn't hesitate before spreading those gorgeous wings, Maria gently stroking the feathers at the tips that were still rough from where they'd been burned in Hell.

"Are you still in pain?" She asked, Castiel shaking his head in response, "Good."

They moved closer together and Maria unfurled her wings, entwining the tips with Castiel's before she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Touch me…" She whispered, "My wings…touch them, Castiel…please…"

Castiel swallowed nervously, knowing full well the sensitivity of an angel's wings. He pulled her closer and ran his hand up her back, moving to treat her right wing first. He petted the feathers, gripping them occasionally before smoothing them out again, hearing a whimper of need from Maria. He stopped, thinking that maybe he'd hurt her.

"Don't stop," She breathed, "Please…"

Castiel felt something strange in his vessel's face, like burning.

"You're blushing," She whispered, "Do you not want to do this, are you embarrassed?"

Castiel just looked at her.

"If you are, we'll stop, it's okay…"

The angel leaned forward and kissed Maria's lips, gripping the handful of feathers again and unleashing a moan from his partner. Maria shivered in his arms and her wings shuddered, ruffling their feathers against the touch. Castiel continued to pet his lover's wings until she gripped his trenchcoat tight in her hands, crying out and breathing in short bursts. She grimaced and pressed against him, Castiel releasing the feathers and cupping her cheek, kissing her tenderly.

"Oh my…" Maria breathed, "Castiel…"

"What was that?" Castiel asked, Maria smiling a little before she kissed his lips.

"An orgasm…my first…" She whispered, "Thank you…"

Castiel smiled a little and kissed her lips.

"Oh, I love you…" She sighed, snuggling against her angel.

"And I you, Maria." Castiel replied, holding her tight, "And I you."

* * *

Maria returned to the Winchesters, Sam jumping out of his seat as he saw her arrive. He pulled her into a bear hug and she squirmed against his hold.

"Oh God…we thought you'd gone for good." Sam whispered, realising he was talking to an angel, "Oh! Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to use your father's name like that, I'm sorry…"

Maria laughed and kissed Sam's cheek.

"Shhh, it's okay, Sam." She giggled, "It's not like he strikes people down for saying his name!"

"You've met him?" Sam asked, Maria shaking her head.

"Nope. Wish I could though." She said, "It's strange not knowing that much about your dad…"

"Oh, you're back." Bobby said, standing with his arms folded by the kitchen door.

"Bobby…I'm so sorry I had to do that…they were my orders," Maria breathed, "Please believe me! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, it's okay, Maria." Bobby said softly, "It's alright, don't get upset."

He moved towards the girl and wrapped his arms around her, sighing before telling her the bad news.

"Maria, Dean…he doesn't want to see you anymore." He whispered, "I tried to talk sense into him but he's adamant that he's not gonna speak to you. I'm sorry."

Maria pulled away from Bobby's hold and shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"He's gone to clear his head, so he'll be drunk when he gets home." The older hunter told her, "So if I were you, just for tonight, I'd go and spend it with that angel friend of yours."

"Angel boyfriend." Maria said, Bobby and Sam gaping at her, "Angel lover. Angel life partner, soulmate, call him what you will."

She turned to leave but then changed her mind, leaving one last notion.

"You can tell Dean that I'm sorry I've hurt him, but if it weren't for either me or Castiel he wouldn't be back." She breathed, "And you can also tell him that I will continue to follow orders, and if he doesn't like it, then he's going to see a side of me he won't like. Not one little bit."

With that, she left in a flutter of wings, meeting Castiel back in that field. She wanted her wings petting again.

-TBC-


	4. What Have You Done?

**Summary: **Maria's been hunting with the Winchesters for years, but when angels and demons come into play, she reveals a secret she's had hidden for a long time which could put her life in danger. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Maria Vaughn. I don't own some of the lines in this piece either.

**

* * *

Duality**

**-Four:****What Have You Done? **** - **

Maria stood staring at her reflection in the mirror in Bobby's bathroom. Her face was small, she noticed. Her features were small yet pretty, lips full, nose straight with a pointed tip but her dark blue eyes were just so big and beautiful. She was a liar. Damn, she hated herself for it. But she had _orders_. There was no way she could disobey or she'd never be able to help the Winchesters and believe it or not, they needed her. Her train of thought was stopped when she realised she was being called back to Heaven and she left standing face to face with one of Castiel's soldiers, Uriel.

"You called?" She asked, not happy about seeing this bastard.

"Castiel wishes to see you." Uriel told her, dark eyes menacing, "Personal matters."

Maria found it hard to contain her smile as she moved away from Uriel.

"Sofiel." Uriel said, Maria stopping at the sound of her true name, "Tread carefully."

"You have no power over me, Uriel. You'll do well to remember that." Maria said, turning and walking away towards Castiel's chamber.

Entering the beautiful blue chamber, Maria looked around for Castiel, spotting him stood at the balcony.

"You asked to see me?" She asked, suddenly being ravaged by Castiel's lips on her own.

"You're unharmed?" Castiel countered, "You haven't been hurt?"

Maria looked completely confused and she cupped her lover's face in gentle hands.

"I'm fine, Cas…what's gotten into you?"

"There were reports of a demon attack where you were…it has been vanquished of course, but I was concerned for your safety."

"Oh, Cas…" Maria breathed with a smile, "You sweetheart!"

She hugged him close and snuggled against him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Sadness filled her eyes though and Castiel saw it straight away, concern flooding his Grace for his lover.

"Maria? What troubles you?"

"Dean hates me…" She breathed, "He doesn't want to see me anymore…and I…and I…"

Castiel got a shock when she just broke down on him, heavy sobs and escaping her beautiful lips as he fell to her knees. Her gorgeous eyes leaked tears and Castiel knelt before her, stroking her face and pulling her close. Hateful words and thoughts always struck deeply within an angel's Grace. It was possible, especially for an angel as loving and caring as Maria, that she could grieve so much she'd lose all her Grace. No-one could afford that. Maria fell asleep in Castiel's arms, and he placed her on the bed she sometimes slept in, since she'd grown accustomed to that.

* * *

Dean got the shock of his life when he was suddenly thrown into a wall and pinned there by none other than Castiel. He kinda wished Bobby and Sam were here right now.

"Castiel?" He asked, noticing the glare in the angel's eyes.

"You hurt her." Castiel breathed, "You hurt my Maria."

"She lied to us." Dean replied, waiting for the angel to punch him.

"Do you…do you understand what your words have done?" Castiel asked slowly, Dean looking confused, "For an angel of her kind, those words have cut her Grace far deeper than any blade could ever hope to."

Dean now looked even more confused.

"That girl broke down on me in tears, unable to speak because of the hurt she felt from you." Castiel growled, "And for all I know, she could grieve her Grace away, and that would leave her human. The only people who could possibly care for her would be you and Sam."

"What do you mean 'grieve her Grace away'?" Dean asked, Castiel staring right into his eyes.

"She thinks that you hate her, and because of that, she is so upset she's even crying in her sleep. The harm that hateful words does to angels like her is unbelievable." Castiel told the older Winchester, "She will become isolated and incoherent…and she'll lose the angel in her because of the pain she is suffering. Angels of her kind are very much like infant angels, Dean. They're very sensitive…too sensitive."

Something in the angel's eyes brought fear deep to the pit of Dean's stomach. What if he was right? What if Maria did waste away because of him?

"She loves you so much." Castiel whispered, pain showing through, despite his attempts to mask it, "You're like her brother, yet you turn her away? Dean, let me show you what you've done."

Castiel clicked his fingers and he and Dean were looking into the mirror opposite them, Dean's jaw dropping in shock as he heard the way Maria was sobbing. Her wings were flapping furiously. He couldn't see them, but he could hear them beating the air around her, but she wasn't moving. After a while she reached behind her and grabbed one of her wings, pulling the feathers out and then came a snapping noise.

"She's self-harming…" Castiel breathed, "You'd better think about what you've done, Dean Winchester."

With that he was gone.

* * *

Castiel burst through Heaven, Grace fully alert which made sure no angel crossed his path. He reached his chamber and opened the doors. This was one thing he never expected to happen in such a short time. Normally, behaviour to this extent takes weeks, months even to develop, but this had happened in mere hours and the angel grew frightened.

"Maria!" He called, seeing her about to break her other wing, blood all over the chamber, "Maria, stop!"

The angel pinned her down with his Grace and he kissed her wings, healing them as he went. New feathers had grown in the place of the ones she'd ripped out and Castiel pulled her into his arms, hushing her and rocking her through her pain and suffering. The stages of her Fall were progressing and he had to calm her and soothe her.

"Come on, Maria." He whispered, "We're going somewhere special."

With that, they left, heading over to see Dean Winchester. He was the only person who could stop her pain.

-TBC-


End file.
